yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/101-110
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 101. || هر چه كردند از علاج و از دوا || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || O ağırlama, o hal hâtır sorma meclisi geçince o zatın elini tutup hareme götürdü. || After that coming together… feeding of soul was completed that king took his hand and him into his quarters he then led. |- | 102. || گشت رنج افزون و حاجت ناروا || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Padişah, hastayı ve hastalığını anlatıp sonra onu hastanın yanına götürdü. || He told that one the story of the girl, of her strange sickness: then he sat him next to her... so he could diagnose her illness. ; |- | 103. || آن كنيزك از مرض چون موى شد || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Hekim, hastanın yüzünü görüp, nabzını sayıp, idrarını muayene etti. Hastalığının ârazını ve sebeplerini de dinledi.|| That one… he felt her pulse and looked at her face and urine; he heard the symptoms and causes that the others did define. ,. |- | 104. || چشم شه از اشك خون چون جوى شد || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Dedi ki: “Öbür hekimlerin çeşitli tedavileri, tamir değil; büsbütün harap etmişler.|| He said: “So far all the remedies which to her... give they did are destructive… nothing to her to help her to live... they did. |- | 105. || از قضا سركنگبين صفرا فزود || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Onlar, iç ahvalinden haberdar değildirler. Körlüklerinden hepsinin aklı dışarıda.” || They didn’t know the patient’s inner condition. |- | 106. || روغن بادام خشكى مى‏نمود || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Hekim, hastalığı gördü, gizli şey ona açıldı. Fakat onu gizledi ve sultana söylemedi.|| He knew her painful problem, to him her illness was no secret but he kept quiet and that secret before the king he didn’t set. : |- | 107. || از هلیله قبض شد اطلاق رفت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Hastalığı safra ve sevdadan değildi. Her odunun kokusu, dumanından meydana çıkar.|| Her suffering did not come because of black or yellow bile… some smoke must be rising to be smelling a burning woodpile. , |- | 108. || آب آتش را مدد شد همچو نفت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || İnlemesinden gördü ki, o gönül hastasıdır. Vücudu afiyettedir ama o, gönüle tutulmuştur. || He saw she suffered a grief… coming from a hurting heart is; her body was not sick, this condition from a grieving heart is. . |- | 109. || شه چو عجز آن حکیمان را بدید || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Âşıklık gönül iniltisinden belli olur, hiçbir hastalık gönül hastalığı gibi değildir. || When one is in love this results in a sore and an aching heart; there’s no sickness like that sickness of a sick, breaking heart. , |- | 110. || پا برهنه جانب مسجد دوید || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Âşığın hastalığı bütün hastalıklardan ayrıdır. Aşk, Tanrı sırlarının usturlâbıdır.|| The lover’s ailment is difficult from all others on the globe… mysteries of God can be probed using love as the astrolabe. :